Kami no Takuto FI
Kami no Takuto FI (神のタクトFI) is a hissatsu tactic used by Shindou Takuto. User Anime *'Shindou Takuto' Info The Hissatsu Tactic was first used in episode 1 in the exhibition match of Inazuma Japan and Teikoku. It was used by Shindou Takuto to guide the members of Inazuma Japan but they ignored Shindou's orders as they didn't know what they should do. It was used again in episode 7 in the match against Big Waves. Shindou used it to help Nozaki Sakura in order to break out of the Big Waves tactic, Suck Out, and Sakura succeeded in breaking through it. It was used again in episode 12 in the match against Mach Tiger. Shindou moved more to the offense and used Kami no Takuto. The first line went to Tetsukado Shin. The second line went to Nozaki Sakura and the third line went to Matsukaze Tenma. It was later used again with this time, the first line went from Tenma to Sakura. The second line went to Matatagi Hayato and the third line went to Tsurugi Kyousuke. It was used again in episode 13 in the same match and used by Shindou. Shindou made the first line to Sakura but ended up that the ball was stolen, leaving Shindou surprised thst it had failed. It was later used again in episode 23 in the Grand Celesta Galaxy tournament in the match against Sandorius Eleven. Shindou made the first line from Tsurugi to Tenma and the second line went to Ichikawa Zanakurou, by using long and high pass from Tenma. It was used again in episode 38 in the match of Earth Eleven and Faram Dite. Shindou made the first line to show Sakura where his pass will come. The second line went from Sakura to Kusaka and the third line went from Kusaka to Tenma. Slideshow Anime Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 1.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 2.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 3.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 4.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 5.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 6.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 7.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 8.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 9.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 10.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 11.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 12.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 13.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 14.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 15.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 16.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 17.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 18.PNG Kami no Takuto FI Galaxy 12 HQ 19.PNG Game Kami no Takuto FI game 1.png Kami no Takuto FI game 2.png Kami no Takuto FI game 3.png Kami no Takuto FI game 4.png Kami no Takuto FI game 5.png Kami no Takuto FI game 6.png Kami no Takuto FI game 7.png Kami no Takuto FI game 8.png Kami no Takuto FI game 9.png Kami no Takuto FI game 10.png Kami no Takuto FI game 11.png Video Game See also *'Kami no Takuto' Category:Offensive Tactics Category:Defensive Tactics